Tienes miedo!
by Sneik-Shm31
Summary: Este fic es para un trabajo de español, trata sobre Bullying D: Leanlo y me dicen que tal :) No es la gran cosa pero bueeeeno n,n


Tienes miedo?

Un chico que sufre bullying por parte de dos gemelos de tercer año, es obligado a hacer muchas cosas y se inculpa por todo ya que si no lo hace le darán mas golpizas.  
Tarde o temprano esto tiene que acabar pero no de la manera sin regreso.

El valiente vive hasta que el cobarde quiere.

Un chico llamado Splendid Hero era un estudiante de segundo año, un chico friki, al que le gustan los video juegos, distintas caricaturas japonesas, va a convenciones disfrazado con su personaje favorito, etc.…el típico anti-social del colegio. Este chico a falta de fuerza y de un autoestima alto es amenazado y agredido por chicos de tercer año, en especial dos gemelos llamados Shifty y Lifty, este par llamados "los mapaches" por la forma tan rápida de tomar las cosas sin que nadie se dé cuenta, toman como juego a este chico.

Splendid al ser agredido por primera vez, sus compañeros de clase le empiezan a gritar "_Uhuh el nuevo juguete de los tercero" "Te harán Mier! # #$"_ Entre otros comentarios…  
Petunia su amiga le dice " _tienes que decírselo a alguien_"  
"_Lo sé, pero me da miedo que si lo hago me traten aun peor. Esperare a que se cansen de mi" _contesto él.

Han pasado tres días después de la primera agresión. Splendid se encontraba leyendo una historieta cuando siente un fuerte tirón de cabello…

"_Mira hermano a quien tenemos aquí" _El siempre introvertido hermano menor; Lifty toma a Splendid del cabello.

_"Valla pero si tienes razón" _El mayor de los gemelos acomoda su sombrero y pone su pie sobre la banca.

"_P-por favor"_ dijo con la voz increviantada _"déjenme tranquilo, busquen a otra pe-persona" _Al borde de las lagrimas trata de huir.

"_Hey, hey a donde crees que vas rata azulada? " Shifty lo toma del brazo._

En ese momento aparece Petunia.

"_Déjenlo en paz, métanse con alguien de su tamaño malditos cleptómanos" _En el fondo ella tenía miedo pero por tratar de defenderlo se lo tragaría.

_"Awww! :3 Cosita, tu novia vino a rescatarte" _Juntan sus manos en forma de burla. _  
_  
"_Claro que no!" _Se puso muy roja al escuchar tal comentario.

_"Esta bien, entonces…" _sueltan a Splendid y se dirigen a ella "_Tú serás el remplazo de el"_

"Aléjense de mí!" De pronto Shifty le planta un beso a la fuerza.

"_Hasta luego amorcito" _Los dos tipos se van.

Shifty y Lifty tenían muchas travesuras para Splendid.  
Al pasar de las semanas el par de ladronzuelos le hacían bromas pesadas a Splendid, Petunia trataba de hacerlo recapacitar.

"Esto no está bien y lo sabes, tienes que decírselo al director" Decía la peli-azul preocupada.

"Todo acaba tarde o temprano" decía mientras se limpiaba la sangre del labio.

La hermosa Petunia se encontraba en su casa cuando al encender el televisor un canal salvaje parece….digo, un comercial informativo llama la atención de la chica azulada. X3

"El bullying algo que los jóvenes sufren a causa de agresores, esto es muy común en los alumnos. DEBEMOS PONERLE UN ALTO A ESTO!" decía la reportera.

"Esto lo tiene que saber Splendid"

Al llegar a casa del chico lo vio cada vez más triste y sin ganas de hacer lo que lo hacía feliz antes de todo lo que paso.

"No dejare que esto acabe con tu vida".-Sale de la casa del chico

Al día siguiente sin importarle las cosas que le dijo Splend, va con el director y le cuenta todo….En ese momento.

"Shifty y Lifty Bragauski Vengan a dirección" El director al llamarlos los expulsa por causarle acoso escolar a Splendid.  
Ese día Splendid aprendió que por el miedo no veía que todo el dolor se podía acabar si hablaba del tema con alguien así todo el circulo vicioso de agresiones y burlas podía ser acabado no tan solo de el sino de todos aquellos que sufrían en silencio.

"Las cosas no se solucionan quedándose callado. Yo sufrí durante mucho tiempo el maltrato escolar de dos chicos, chicos que por creerse demasiado casi acaban con mi vida, he aprendido un lección y es…

El valiente vive hasta que el cobarde quiere.


End file.
